Fallen For You
by dancingstar513
Summary: When Edward takes a tumble, Bella's world flips upside down. A nice little EdwardxBella for your enjoyment.
1. Prologue: Strange Obsession

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters, themes, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer and not me.**

_**Fallen For You**_

**Prologue**

"Stupid vamps," Mike Newton muttered as he strolled pompously past the lunch table that Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale usually sat at. Only Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett were at school today, though, the others were on a camping trip with their father, a local doctor.

Mike was still bitter from the little incident back when the "vamps" first came to the school. He tried to kiss Rosalie, thinking she, like everyone else on the planet, would want to be his girlfriend. Instead, Emmett, her boyfriend, threatened to kill him. Emmett was quite intimidating, what with the huge muscles and tough guy demeanor, even to someone like Mike Newton, who thought he was utterly invincible. Emmett was, however, contrary to popular belief, a softie.

Emmett bared his teeth and let out a low growl in Mike's direction, causing him to jump slightly and scamper away as quickly as possible.

They laughed and Emmett high-fived Rosalie, who let out a harmonic peal that was music to everyone's ears. Rosalie came off as bitchy to most girls at their high school, even though nearly everyone wanted to be as beautiful as her. She scared people off just by existing. She could entice any man with a flip of her beautiful blonde hair and a tantalizing smile.

And Edward was a mystery to Forks High School. All of the Cullens were, to be honest--nobody understood why they all looked alike when two of them were adopted, why they kept to themselves, or why they had such perfect lives. But Edward was just that much more mysterious. He spent most of his time alone, smiling in a way that seemed arrogant to most people, as if he had just told himself a funny joke about the people he constantly watched. He avoided eye contact with most people, and on top of being mind-blowingly gorgous, he never made any effort to converse with anyone.

But he didn't need any friends at school. None of the Cullens did. They stuck together. And nobody dared to break their trend (except Mike, who was, of course, immediately put in his place). People were generally scared to speak to them.

Of course, since Mike's confrontation with Emmett, he had begun to joke that they were vampires because of how he had bared his sharp teeth at him. And everyone played along, asking where the coffins were and why they didn't go to "night school." But nobody knew the half of it.

Emmett noticed Edward glancing off to a small table in the corner for the fourth time this lunch and said, "she's just an innocent little girl! She can't have you preying on her!"

Edward's head snapped back to his brother. "I am not 'preying' on her." He stood up indignantly and left the cafeteria, many eyes following him.

He ended up in his silver Volvo for the rest of the lunch period, thinking about this girl, Bella Swan. While everyone thought Rosalie was the most beautiful girl to ever have graced the Earth, Edward though Bella was just as beautiful with her chocolate brown hair, pale skin, and easily blushed cheeks. She was a quiet girl, but could hold her own, as everyone had seen when she first moved to the school and Mike Newton and numerous other boys tried to make a move on her. She was constantly falling over things, and was actually intelligent, unlike most of the daft girls he had met at Forks High. They cared solely about touching up their makeup, making sure their hair didn't get ruined in the rain, and Bella didn't seem to care about any of that. This was, however, probably the reason she didn't have any friends at the school. She preferred to fly solo, or so it seemed. But Edward longed to be there to catch this blushing girl as she tripped, and to become her friend--or so much more. Even though she appeared content to be alone, he knew that everyone needed someone.

He jumped out of his car when he saw Bella exit the main building and followed close behind her to their class. His brothers had constantly questioned his strange obsession with this girl. How could this girl he'd hardly talked to besides in his biology class bring out such strong human feelings in Edward? Instead of yearning to drink her blood, like a "normal" vampire, he yearned to be close to her in a purely human way. Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't seem to be able to read her thoughts like everyone else. Maybe he longed to get closer to find out why.

He sighed and shook his head clear of those thoughts. He knew. He and his brothers knew this was something no other vampire had seen or done before. He was somehow obsessively in love with a human girl.

---

"Bella? How are you today?"

Bella Swan jumped at hearing her name coming from someone other than a teacher. She turned to look at her lab partner.

When her eyes met his, her cheeks blushed pink. No one ever really took much interest in her, but that was probably because she never took much interest in anyone else. Everyone was kind to Bella, but she preferred to stick to herself rather than deal with all the drama of the adolescents around her. Her mother had always told her she had an old soul, and she felt it now more than ever, here, in this place where she'd rather be friendless than join in immaturity.

But Edward Cullen was a strange case. He always kept his distance like the rest of the Cullen group, but always greeted her and made small talk in class. And she actually didn't mind talking to him.

That is why that afternoon, after the final bell rang to end the school day, as she walked down the hall and heard a bone-shattering crash, she ran to save someone's life that in turn, would enormously change hers.

**So what do you think? I decided to take a shot at a ****Twilight story. And I hope everyone likes it so far. I'll post more soon, I promise. The beginning is always the roughest. But for now, tell me what you think! (Please!)**

**Thanks so much!**

**Jami**


	2. The Fall

_**Fallen For You**_

**Chapter 1**

"You're crazy," Emmett said to Edward as they stood joking around at the top of the stairwell into the main hallway. Emmet was poking fun at Edward about his love-sickness, and things were getting rowdy between the two of them. They always had to be very watchful of their actions so they didn't let out their secret by showing off their immense strength. But now, nobody was around, so as soon as Edward turned his back, Emmett shoved him down the stairs.

Edward let out a growl and promptly jumped back up and ran up to push his brother, but to no avail, as he wasn't half as strong.

They heard faint footsteps rushing down the hall, and Edward warned Emmett, who he knew was riled up now and would have a difficult time calming down. Instead, as Edward turned to walk away again, Emmett pushed him harder than before, causing Edward to crack one of the tiles underneath where he fell. He kept sliding until he crashed into Bella Swan, knocking her off her feet.

Edward was about to pop up as before, but he heard an angel's voice calling to him and knew he couldn't. After taking a fall like that, a human would not expect to see a fellow classmate jump right up and carry on with his life as if nothing had happened. He stayed down and pretended to have hit his head.

"Edward, are you all right? Holy Crow, I'll go call an ambulance!"

He was worried about the injury he may have caused Bella by the impact of his body on her breakable one, but had to remain where he was. He was comforted by the fact that she didn't sound hurt.

"Bella…"

"Don't worry Edward," she said softly, pulling herself up off the floor. "They'll be here soon. Are you hurt?" she placed a warm hand on the top of his head and removed it quickly. He held back a gasp as he was sure she had felt what he had--an instant spark the moment they touched.

"Bella…" was all he could mumble, in shock that she had touched him for the first time.

"I'll be back!" she darted off, not too coordinatedly, and when she was around the corner, Emmett said, "I'll call Carlisle. That was almost a disaster."

---

Bella had been convinced by Dr. Cullen and Emmett to return to her home, and waited by the phone for hours, on edge, waiting for any news of how Edward was doing.

She hadn't expected to be so anxious to hear, or to have felt the way she did when she touched Edward. She'd never really had a romantic relationship with anyone--the only man she'd ever gotten physically close to was Charlie, her father, who preferred a handshake to a hug. So when that shockwave streamed through her body, she was caught unaware. She was still trying to convince herself that it had been static electricity. She'd never felt anything for Edward before. Not that she'd had much of a chance, anyway. But now she found herself braced for the call and unable to think about anything but Edward's beautiful golden eyes and his perfectly messy hair that she had touched today.

When she finally got her call, she flew out of the house, entirely confused, and without even grabbing so much as her raincoat to drive to the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

---

"Dr. Cullen, I think we should take him to the psych wing. He's acting so strangely. I know he's your son, but you should look at it from an outside perspective."

Carlisle Cullen pursed his lips as he argued with his coworker. Everyone had been interested in Edward's case as soon as he arrived at the hospital. Nobody in Dr. Cullen's family ever showed up there. Carlisle thought the novelty would wear off within a half an hour or so, but the other doctor on staff kept insisting that Edward should be checked into the psych ward. He had no choice but to give in, because his protests against it would seem even fishier than nobody on staff at the hospital ever seeing a member of his family.

Finally, Carlisle sighed and agreed, making the other doctor jubilant. She practically skipped away from him to fill out the paperwork, and called out behind her, "I'm calling that girl too. The one he keeps talking about. Swan. Ha!"

Carlisle rubbed his temples and sent a silent apologetic message to his son.

---

Bella, too impatient for the automatic doors, pushed through the manual ones, and ran, only tripping once (she commended herself), to the receptionist's desk.

"Dr. Brandy called me about a patient. I need to go to the psychiatric wing?" she asked frantically.

The receptionist smiled politely and gave the directions in an excruciatingly slow manner.

Before the receptionist could finish wishing Bella a nice day, she was off.

She was going so fast and on such a mission that she nearly crashed into short little Dr. Brandy.

Bella scowled at her nametag.

"I'm Bella Swan." She stated briefly, eyes hysterically searching for any sign of Edward. The phone call she received was so cryptic and almost mocking, that she didn't know what to expect.

"Ahh, just the girl I wanted to see," she smiled a diabolical little smile. "Come in here," she pulled Bella into a small room with just a table and two uncomfortable-looking chairs.

"What's going on?" Bella wanted to know.

Dr. Brandy clasped her hands together and continued smiling the smile that was making Bella more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Bella, do you know what it feels like to have someone be insanely in love with you?"

"What?!" Bella exclaimed, laughing slightly. "No!" The idea was ridiculous. Nobody would fall in love with keep-to-herself Bella Swan.

"Well I presume you will find out in about thirty seconds. Follow me."

Any color left in Bella's face immediately drained from it, leaving her speechless, but she obeyed anyway, knees buckling the whole way down the hall, wondering what awaited her on the other side of the door.

---

**NOTE: I have a broken computer : ( I am going to have to take it in soon to be fixed, so it may be a little longer than usual before I post the new chapter. I am so sorry about that! And trust me on that one--I have had WAY too many problems with this little laptop. I keep telling my roommate that I want to throw it out the window, but I guess a computer that keeps breaking is better than no computer at all…**

**Also, I want to thank my readers and reviewers of the first chapter, and let everyone know that they need not worry. The chapters will be getting longer. If you know me at all, or have read my other story, you should be able to see that…yikes…my chapters start to get a little overwhelming. And I'm talking 14ish pages on MS Word…But it's all for you guys : )**

**I hope you liked this one, and I know it's still a little rough, but we're getting there. The next chapter will tell all! Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Don't forget to review me! **

**Love, **

**Jami**


	3. The Aftermath

**NOTE: I am not a medical professional of any kind (yet), so forgive my making-up of Edward's condition. Please : (**

_**Fallen For You**_

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Brandy opened the door to reveal a sullen looking Edward slumped against a wall, lips moving so quickly that Bella wasn't sure she'd even seen them moving.

He looked up, not surprised to see her standing there, and smiled widely, standing and rushing toward her.

"Bella…"

"That's all he's been saying, talking about you, and humming the same song over and over," Dr. Brandy explained to Bella, who was taken aback by Edward who had so carefully grabbed her trembling arm, careful not to touch her skin.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Me?! I was so worried about you. You fell down a flight of stairs! Lucky I was coming down that hall!"

He smiled mockingly at something she clearly hadn't understood, and hummed.

"Why do you keep humming that song, Edward?" Dr. Brandy asked. "Bella, ask him why. He won't respond to me."

"What's that song?" Bella cooperated, blushing under Edward's persistent gaze.

"It's something I wrote. I don't want to forget it before I can write it down, so I have to keep repeating it." He turned resentfully toward Dr. Brandy. "I'm not going to go around stabbing people with a pencil. I'm not crazy."

"Well you're something. And I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"You have to let me out of here. I'm not a danger to society or anything," he laughed to himself again, still not taking his eyes or hand off Bella.

"I'll let you out on one condition." She agreed.

"Yes. What? Anything." He rolled his eyes.

"Well that's obvious. Find a cure for your strange illness," she smirked.

"I am not ill!"

"We'll call it…love sickness."

He was speechless.

"Am I right? Are you in love with Bella Swan?" Dr. Brandy asked.

He nodded, unembarrassed.

Bella forced herself to shut her gaping mouth when Dr. Brandy turned to talk to her again.

"He fell and hit his head, and now he is in love with you. It's a kind of amnesia. He reformed the significance of his relationships." She looked perturbed at the sight of Edward standing next to her, smiling like he was in on a secret that nobody was going to tell her. She continued anyway. "Now this shouldn't be a problem, considering you two had a bond previous to the accident, or at least that much is obvious to me. What is your relationship with Mr. Cullen?"

"Uh…lab partner?"

"Oh. Well it looks like we're going to have to start from scratch, then."

"What do you mean?'

"I mean that there is no way to reverse the effects of Edward's condition unless he hits his head just as hard and the same thing happens to happen. But I don't think we want to go pushing him down the stairs. So what I recommend," she winked at Bella, "Is for you to spend some time with each other, get to know each other, and maybe you'll end up feeling the same way about him as he does you."

Bella looked stunned.

"I can't…I don't know…I…"

"Great," Dr. Brandy smiled, "I just know this will work out! Good luck you two! Come check back up with me in a month!" She left the room grinning maniacally, obviously pleased with herself, and Bella and Edward stood there for a minute, staring at each other.

"So…would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked, beaming at her.

She whimpered, turned, and ran out the door.

---

Bella bit her lip uncertainly as she entered the biology room. She felt relief and concern rush over her at the same time. Edward hadn't been in school for days--ever since she started ignoring him completely, and had even asked their teacher to switch her seat in class. She felt bad that she might have hurt him, especially with this condition he had, but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the idea of being around someone who loved her unconditionally and having him watch as she blindly felt her way around getting to know him. It was even more embarrassing to think about what Dr. Brandy had mentioned. That she could fall in love with him. She'd never really seen herself as someone who could be in love with anyone. She had a hard enough time having a conversation with her peers, let alone share all aspects of her life with them. She couldn't bear to think about letting down all the walls between her and someone her age and letting them in. She had already shown Edward more concern and compassion than she had in a long time for anyone beside her mom and dad. She let her mind wander for a moment. She hadn't been sure she believed the crazy story at first, but when she looked into Edward's eyes, she felt the love emanating from them. Just like she had felt that jolt the first time they touched. It was near impossible to ignore. But damn it, she was trying.

---

"Bella? Bella? Are you there? Please talk to me!" She listened to the charming, musical voice on the other end of the phone desperately call to her for a few seconds before she hung up.

On the other side, Edward hung up as well after hearing the click of Bella's phone.

He sunk to his piano bench, head in his hands, and thought to himself, 'this is going to be much harder than I thought.' He didn't understand what it was about that silly girl; the girl who couldn't understand that she was interesting or stunning, or that she mattered to anyone. The girl who refused to allow herself to become vulnerable and who was afraid of him for the mere fact that he had feelings for her. The girl who he was unquestionably in love with. And the girl who he was somehow going to convince to let him in.

He sighed and put his fingers to the keys and played on and on through the night, the most beautiful melody, a song he wrote for the new center of his universe.

---

**Hey hey hey! What did you think? A little crazy, right?**

**I just want to throw this out there…I'm not going to do a ton of explaining of all the big themes like about the cullens/vampires, etc. because I'm assuming everyone who is reading this has read _twilight._**

**Also, I had a dream about this, and that's why I started writing it, and it worked out a lot better in my mind, so I'm sorry about that.**

**I love how all you reviewers don't really know what to think yet, so everyone is like, "oh yeah…it seems…interesting…" haha. Don't worry. If you don't like it, you can tell me what you really think.**

**Anyway, I just started a new job, and classes are harder than ever and I'm in this group where I have to do 120 hours of community service, so I'm insanely busy. So please forgive me if I don't update as regularly as you (or I) would like. **

**One more thing. I love everyone who reviewed, and who is still reading and still reviewing plus new readers! So thanks!**

**Jami**


	4. Progress

**Note: I tried to write this one in both Bella and Edward's perspective, but I don't know if it really worked. It could be the most boring thing you've ever read. Please let me know if you hate it so I never do it again. But likewise if you like it. Thanks! **

_**Fallen For You**_

**Chapter 3**

Bella's Perspective:

Bella walked down the hallway toward English class, thinking about Edward--that mystery of a boy who hadn't shown his face in a few days. She may have had something to do with that, practically changing her schedule to stay away from him.

She didn't really know why she was trying so hard to steer clear of this, but it was easier to just try to forget Edward and his feelings, and pretend she had absolutely no interest in him. Which was hard when he kept calling her.

"Bella, you can't avoid me forever."

_Jesus!_ she jumped a mile. She almost thought she had heard Edward's voice in her head, because she really didn't expect to see him in real life.

"Leave me alone," she grunted, speeding up. She was not going to let one conversation ruin the perfect wall she had built in her mind between her and Edward.

She was walking as quickly as she could, but he caught up in mere seconds. "Stop denying your feelings, Bella. I know that you have _something_ to say to me, whether it's good or bad. But it must be there. If not, you wouldn't be trying so hard to push it away."

Her brain was on overload from trying to tune out his speech while trying to process what he was saying while also trying to stop swooning from him being so close to her.

"I said go away!" she decided that she couldn't deal with this, and headed for the nurse's office.

He was next to her immediately again. "You didn't seem so keen to forget about me when I was in the hospital," he grinned slyly.

She had been concerned. So what? This kid couldn't just waltz into her life and pretend he knew everything about her. She frowned and looked at him. "Do. Not. Act. Like. You. Know. Me." she hoped this would deter him for a while at least. She continued on to the office, Edward two steps behind, getting a pass to leave school early.

She triumphantly walked out to her car and got in.

She jumped at a knock on her window, and screamed, not knowing what to expect.

She looked up and saw Edward there, and groaned. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Come on Bella, be reasonable," he pleaded.

"No!" she threw the car into reverse and flew out of her parking spot. She watched her car slam into Edward's body and her head whipped forward, almost hitting the steering wheel.

She recovered and looked up to see Edward standing in the same spot, and she jumped out of the car, her jaw hanging open. Surely he should be writhing in pain on the pavement, or there should be blood somewhere, or he should be clutching a broken rib, but he stood there, expression unreadable.

"Are you okay?" She shrieked.

"You don't want to talk to me so badly that you'd run over me with your car?" he taunted.

She looked to her beloved truck and saw a gigantic dent in the front. She looked back to Edward and saw that he was not damaged in any way. Her eyes darted back and forth until she put two and two together. She shrieked again.

She felt a freezing cold, hard, hand cover her mouth and she wriggled out of its hold. She looked at him in horror and demanded, "What _are_ you?!" He stood there unanswering, and she turned to flee.

She felt a vice grip on her arm, and no matter how hard she tried to escape, she couldn't budge.

"Please let me go," she said softly.

The second he complied, she hopped into her truck, as he did the same on the other side.

She looked at him in awe.

"Really? Can you stop bothering me for like, 5 minutes?"

"Can you let your guard down a little for like, 5 minutes?" She did not enjoy him mocking her.

She took a deep breath and spoke calmly.

"You're extremely annoying."

"Thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, if you're sitting around waiting for me to fall in love with you, it isn't going to happen. You're wasting your time."

He laughed at himself. "I have plenty of it."

---

Edward's Perspective

Edward knew he was being ridiculous, chasing after this girl who was trying so hard not to like him, and acting like he could see nothing but her.

But it was sort of true. She made up the majority of what he thought about, and he _did_ love her. How, he didn't know, but he had hoped it would be enough to get Bella to return the feeling. She, however, had done all she could to avoid even looking at him. He had given up on calling her, because she didn't even answer anymore, and had even skipped school for a few days, because it hurt to watch her trying to stay away from him with all of her might.

If he wanted her to come to her senses anytime in the next hundred years, he knew he would have to be sneaky about it.

He approached her in the hallway on her way to class his first day back.

"Bella, you can't avoid me forever," he chuckled at how startled she was to hear his voice.

"Leave me alone," he sighed. She was going to be harder to break through than he originally thought. He took a few long steps and said, "Stop denying your feelings, Bella. I know that you have _something_ to say to me, whether it's good or bad. But it must be there. If not, you wouldn't be trying so hard to push it away."

He knew he was right--she wouldn't be so upset if there wasn't something she was trying to hide in herself. He hoped it was feelings for him, but it could also be that she wanted to tell him never to so much as think about her ever again because he was the most repulsive creature on planet Earth.

She denied him once again, and he followed her to the nurse's office. If she was leaving, so was he.

"I'm sick. I need to go home," Bella told the nurse. And she looked pretty convincing. She was pale as a ghost, and had a revolted look on her face.

The nurse signed a pass right away and wished her a quick recovery. Bella stormed by Edward and grinned a smug grin. The nurse looked at Edward pleasantly as the door slammed behind Bella. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Ms. Stevens, I'm not feeling so well either," he told her, smiling his stunning grin.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Cullen, you may leave as well."

"Thank you Ms. Stevens."

He left the school quickly and reached the driver's door of Bella's truck just as she was closing it.

He knocked on the window as she buckled her seatbelt.

She was frightened and upset to see him, and she yelled at him once more. He tried to reason with her, and she rejected, rashly starting her car and backing out, the front corner of her car hitting Edward.

He stood there, laughing for a minute at her shocked face, but then his expression turned horrified. A human would have been hurt by that. It was too late to fake an injury now, and he knew he was in too deep. He would have to try to distract her.

"Are you okay?"

"You don't want to talk to me so badly that you'd run over me with your car?" he taunted.

He watched her make the connection between her truck being damaged and not him, and when she started to scream, he had to stop her so they didn't bring attention to themselves.

He felt a jolt of electricity as his hand touched her warm, soft mouth, but had forgotten that she would probably be taken aback at his touch. Indeed, she recoiled.

He could practically see the wheels in her head turning, and knew that without thinking, once again, he had gone too far. But he loved her. He couldn't leave now. Even if it meant spilling his family's secret. Unless, on the odd chance that she pushed the events of today out of her memory, she never mentioned it. But he knew she would. Her curiosity was something he liked about her. She would definitely ask. And he would have to tell her. But he'd have to soften her up first. A blow like that would certainly get rid of her forever.

"What _are_ you?!"

He was debating how to distract her again for the moment, but she turned away to leave. He, being careful not to touch her skin this time, grabbed her arm carefully.

She pleaded to be let go of, and he had no choice but to obey. He followed her into her truck to her dismay.

"Really? Can you stop bothering me for like, 5 minutes?"

"Can you let your guard down a little for like, 5 minutes?" He mocked her and watched her cheeks blush.

He saw that she was actually trying. This was progress.

"You're extremely annoying."

Her tone was much less harsh than before. "Thank you."

"You know, if you're sitting around waiting for me to fall in love with you, it isn't going to happen. You're wasting your time."

_More along the lines of wasting your time, _he thought. "I have plenty of it."

---

**Finally some interaction between the two of them!**

**How did it go? Let me know what you think! **

**Sorry this one took so long. But hopefully its length makes up for it?**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews.**


End file.
